


By the Seashore

by darlingzz (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Mermaid Yuna, but mostly just yuna and hana, there are gonna be background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/darlingzz
Summary: Hana Song had lived her adult life mostly in solitude, in a quaint cottage by the coast, only relying on a few people to help her get by.Yuna Lee is a mermaid who can't remember anything of her past, and who exactly she is.The two's paths intersect when Hana finds Yuna washed up on the shore, deciding to help her rather than leave her to die. Shortly after their meeting, strage occurrences begin to happen, almost as if the sea wants Yuna back. However, Yuna knows one thing:She is not returning to the ocean, and she'll fight to stay with Hana on land, no matter the cost.





	1. September 3rd

Hana sat on on the edge of her windowsill, drinking the cup of tea she had put  _way_ too much sugar in. A candle on her table burned brightly as the sun went down and the moon rose. Hana had spent the entire day out in the nearby town, running errands and talking to the townfolk. In fact, most of her time there had been her just talking. She lived a good hour away from the town, all by herself on a cliffside next to a beach. The view was  _incredible_ , she had to admit, but it did get pretty lonely up here, so Hana savoured every chance she got to talk up a storm with the local residents. 

She watched as the waves crashed onto the beach shore, the moon shining gently on the sea. The stars were bright in the clear night sky, no chimney smoke blocking them like it did in the town. There was no sign of the huge storms that had happened the week before, the entire beach had become fairly calm. The ocean was loud enough tonight to be heard even behind Hana's closed window, along with the sound of birds crowing above. Her eyes trailed along the shoreline, and the small pieces of driftwood that littered it all over. Her mind slowly began pointing out all the other things she could see, almost automatically.

_Seagulls walking along, looking for food, pecking at even shells._

_Hermit crabs scurrying along._

_A mermaid with a bright red tail._

Hana almost let herself have peace of mind, before her brain rewinded on that last thing she saw.

_A mermaid with a bright red tail._

"What?!" She said outloud to herself. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull. Hana quickly undid the latch on her windows, and busted them open, sticking herself slightly out so she could get a closer look. Gusts of wind blew Hana's hair all over her face as she tried to inspect the mermaid who had washed up ashore. She tucked a large strand of her hair behind her ear to clear her vision. Hana squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look.

The mermaid had a bright red tail, that part stood out the most. Her hair was short and black, and she appeared to _maybe_ be breathing, for now at least. It was difficult to tell whether she was actually alive or not, given that Hana was fairly far away. Whatever her current life condition, Hana had to help her. She couldn't just leave another living thing to die. She grabbed the candle off her table, and grabbed her coat off the coat hanger, heading outside. In a rush, Hana left her door wide open, hurrying down to the beach to help whoever had just washed up

* * *

 

Hana looked down at the mermaid, eyes filled with curiosity. It was hard to believe that there was an _actual_  mermaid in front of her. Afterall, Hana had always been told they only existed in storybooks. However, she quickly shook away all those thoughts in her head and went back to focusing on the task at hand.

How the _hell_  was she going to get this thing to her house? 

Hana reached for the creature's wrists, and started dragging them along the sand. She cringed, knowing this could be hurting them, but there wasn't really any other way to go about it. As they reached the pathway leading to Hana's house, she thought about continuing to drag the mermaid along the way, but then remember about all the sharp rocks dotting the path, and cringed once more. Hana let out a frustrated "Ugh!" and picked up the mermaid, carrying them on her back. " _Man,"_ Hana thought. " _She's heavy!"_  She had never actually carried somebody on her back before, but if it felt like this, she was never doing it again. Hana walked through the door of her home, thankful she had left her door open, avoiding the struggle she probably would have had had she closed it.

Hana trudged on upstairs with her new " _guest_ " on her back, heading towards the bathroom. When she got there, Hana dropped the mermaid in a small basin, already prepared with water. 

Hana dropped down on her knees, exhausted. She hoped that when this mermaid woke up, she'd be grateful for what Hana had done, because she was completely drained of all her energy doing this. She brushed her hair back with her fingers, and admired the girl sitting in her basin. Whoever this mermaid was, she was pretty. Like, _really_  pretty. Her lips were a cherry red, almost as if they were painted. Her hair a dark black, and she wasn't wear an ugly seashell bra like all those other mermaids in children's storybooks. Hana's eyes trailed along her tail, looking at the ombre of bright red, black and yellow. The colours mixed together almost like a sunset, and she gawked at it. Her eyes moved over to the sharp pair of claws that belonged to the mermaid. They were the same bright red colour as her tail, and they looked sharp enough to be able to cut through the meat Jesse would sell at his shop in the town. Hana's eyes moved once more, this time to the ears. The ears looked to be fins, although there seemed to be a bit of _actual_  ears sticking out of the mermaid's hair. The ears matched the colour of the claws, all of her features coming together to make a pretty _gorgeous_  person. She was the most beatiful mermaid Hana had seen, and well, the only mermaid Hana had seen.

She let out a sigh, and stood back up. Hana walked out of the bathroom, tired. Whatever had happened tonight, she was over it, and ready to go to bed.

Hana headed for her bedroom, just about ready to call it a night. She would check up on her new roomate in the morning.


	2. September 4th

Hana was awoken by the sound of something rummaging around in her kitchen, knocking over almost everything, making loud " _Crash!_ " noises. She turned to the left side of her bed and looked out her window, the sky a mix of dark purples and pinks and orange. The sun had just recently gone up it seems, and normally Hana wouldn't wake up this early, but the circumstances were different this morning.

She turned back to the right side of her bed, and grabbed the wooden candle holder on her bedside table. It was covered in dried up wax and bits of it were even chipped off, but it was better than having nothing to defend herself with. Hana carefully and quietly twisted the doorknob of her bedroom, and made her way into the hallway. She looked around, being careful not to let the floor creak beneath her. She looked into the bathroom, with its door wide open, noticing the basin the mermaid from last night had been sitting in was knocked over, small puddles of water on the floor around it. The water continued onto the stairs, leaving Hana wondering how the creature even managed to get down the stairs. Nevertheless, Hana trekked on, a little more on edge now. Slowly, she maneuvered down the stairs, trying to advoid slipping on the pools of water. The floor let out a small creak, and she winced.

The noise coming from the kitchen stopped for a minute, but then started back up again soon after, sounds of clattering silverware ringing throughout the whole house. Hana let out a small and quiet sigh, thankful whatever was down there didn't decide to meet her on the stairs. Eventually, she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Hana stuck to the walls close to her as she snuck her way into the kitchen. She peeked into the room, trying to catch a glimpse on what was making all this _noise._ She noticed a figure which shared a similar hairstyle to the mermaid which had disappeared, except she had a human body instead of a fish like one. Her back was turned, completely unaware on what was happening behind her, and she was wearing a red towel that belong to Hana. Hana tiptoed into the kitchen, and raised her candle holder, prepared to attack. As Hana approached the mysterious intruder's back, she whipped her head around, and the two came face to face.

Hana dropped her candle holder in fear, and half of it shattered on the hard tile floor. The intruder had the same exact face as the mermaid, so unless the two were twins, she _had_  to be the same person. She had an apple in hand and a mouth full of food. She looked at the shattered candle holder, then back at Hana. "Hi!" She yelled out "Who are you, and how exacly did I get here?" The mermaid-intruder's tone changed quickly, going from cheerful to curious. "What are you doing in _my_  kitchen?" Hana asked back. "And what happened to your tail?"

The mermaid let out a nervous laugh. "Well, it's actually kinda a funny story..." She said. " _Yeah, I bet it is._ " Hana thought to herself. "You see," She began. "I don't really remember much of what happened to me before I ended up here, but, I woke up and I was in this really small tub! It was so small I got stuck in it! So I had to knock it over to get out and water went everywhere! Then I realized I was hungry, so I went looking for a kitchen, is that what you called it? And I found food and well, here we are!" She finished. "See, told you it was a funny story!" 

There was still one unanswered question. "What about your tail?" Hana asked again. "Oh, that! After I dried off it just went away." The mermaid explained. "Okay, if you could grow legs why didn't you just, you know, go back to the sea?" She asked yet another question. "You know what I said earlier, about not remembering anything? _That's_ why I don't wanna go back to the sea! I don't know what's waiting for me down there." She said. " _Fair enough_." Hana thought.

Hana sat down on a chair at the dining table in her kitchen, and the mermaid followed suite. "Hey, what's your name?" She looked up at the mermaid. "Oh, you see, I can't exactly remember it." She explained.

There was silence between the two, before it was broken by the new guest.

Y!" She yelled.

"What?" Hana replied.

"It started with a y, my name!" The mermaid explained. "Y.... u..... Yuna! My name is Yuna!" It felt like a lightbulb had just lit up above her head.

"Yuna, it's nice to meet you!" Hana said. "But i have things to do, so I'm gonna be leaving soon." Yuna's eyes were sparked with curiosity. "What kinda things?" She asked. "Uh, well, I have to go out to the town, get groceries, boring things like that." Hana responded. "Can I come with you?" She asked another question. "Um, I don't know about that..." Hana asnwered her. She wasn't sure what would happen if she brought a mermaid out into a town full of humans, but Hana knew it probably wouldn't be anything good. "Please?" Yuna begged. Hana thought about it for a little while, before figuring that if she kept a close eye on her new friend, nothing _too_ bad could possibly happen. "Alright, but when we go just don't leave my side, okay?" She said. "Okay! But it's not like I really know anybody but you." Yuna smiled.

"And before we leave," Hana said. "Don't wear a towel out." She laughed a little. "What else can I wear? You don't really have anything else for me, do you?" Yuna replied. "Don't worry, I have plently of stuff in my closet." She answered.

"I'm sure any of my clothes will look good on you." Hana smiled, and her remark caused Yuna to blush just a little, her cheeks becoming a soft pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah i havent really figured out the update schedule for this fic yet so bare with me for now. any comments you have are appreciated and are always read!!

**Author's Note:**

> hytffyttthfftht i love this pairing and i hate that theres not a lot of fics for them. anyways i really hope you enjoyed this, and comments, hits and kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
